the black family
by jezz rivett
Summary: these are snipets of Sirius' life from before hogwarts right through till seventh year
1. it's life

IT'S LIFE

Sirius lay on his bed; it was now quite uncomfortable as a spring was sticking into his back. He wished more and more that September the first would come. Although it was only June he was getting exited about going to Hogwarts and be away from his so-called home.

"Sirius Black stop being a misery and join the party!" he heard his brother screaming from out in the hall

"Oh piss off Regulus," he yelled back, he had a dangerous, low voice (his voice had broken when he was ten) "I'm telling mother, I'm telling mother," he sang.

Sirius dragged himself off the bed. He strode the forty paces in two seconds and wrenched the door open "Regulus will you get your arse out of my…" he stopped seeing both his mother and father standing behind a smug young boy that had the same long black hair as Sirius and the same cold grey eyes. Regulus was a spitting image of his brother but not nearly as handsome.

"Sirius" his father spoke daggers; his eyes were not quite as friendly either

"Mother, Father" Sirius tried to get the fear out of his voice but failed miserably

"Well, I do not appreciate my so-called son using language like that to your younger brother and not joining the party; you haven't even changed into your dress robes!" his mother screeched Danae Black was always screaming at her eldest son or for some unknown reason.

His father Roderick Black was the violent one; he now showed his true colours, stepped forward and threw his son back into his room. He hit the dark green and black wall hard and lay there his breathing got heavy and erratic.

"Father, please, I'm sorry," Sirius whispered loud enough so the three on the other side of the room could hear

"Now, change into your dress robes and get down stairs!"

"If I have to… sir"

"Cheek will get you nowhere young man" with that they all left.

Sirius painfully stood up and pulled on the black and green dress robes with the Black crest embroided on the chest. He then checked himself out in the mirror.

His black hair was matted and he was extremely pale. He grabbed a comb and tugged it through his hair "Fucking hell" he murmured to himself, his hair was almost impossible to get the comb through.

After about five minutes, he looked a bit more respectable and made his way down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs it lead into the oversized oil lamp lit entrance hall. The hall was full of people dancing drinking and just catching up.

"Siri, oh Siri"

"Hello, Cissy" Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, was waving to him, she was thirteen and in her second year at Hogwarts.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked him as soon as he got to her

"Yeah sure I will" he was almost as tall as her but not quite so he was not the perfect dance partner for her but ever since there parents had dragged them to dancing lessons at the age of four they had been each others dance partners.

She placed both her hands around his neck so he placed one of his hands on her waist and the other pulled one of her hands from his neck and into his hand, so she moved the hand from his neck to the top of his arm as he pulled her into the waltz.

Sirius saw Lucius Malfoy watching Narcissa "Are you having a thing with Lucius?" Sirius blurted out not looking at his cousin

"No, Why?"

"He's looking at you weirdly"

"Ignore him Siri, and can you dance properly and stop having two left feet"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't concentrating"

"I guessed".

The music changed to a faster pace, so they changed to a quick step. "I'm going to stop for a while" with that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

He walked over to where a sallow faced boy that was about his own age stood. He was talking to a girl that was unusual; she did not have dress robes on, he had never seen the clothes before, except one time when his uncle had taken him to a muggle restaurant.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" he asked the sallow faced boy, on closer inspection he realised his shoulder length black hair looked greasy and he had a hooked nose "Severus Snape, my father is over there talking to Mr. Black, the host of this party"

"I think I should know who the host of this party is"

"Why, you look like you've been dragged through a…"

"Severus, son I'm pleased you are making acquaintances with Sirius, Master Black, I am honoured to meet you" Arnold Snape put a hand out so Sirius shook it

"And you sir, Severus, you were saying what I looked like?"

"How handsome you look" Sirius laughed a bark like laugh.

"Now, I would like to know who your companion is, she looks slightly out of place"

"I'm sorry?"

"Is she a muggle?"

"A what?" the girl piped up

"Do you know how much danger she is in, being here?" Sirius murmured forcefully

"Merlin, Sirius Black cares about a muggle girl!" he yelled to the whole hall.

Sirius grabbed hold of the girl's hand and ran to the parlour that lead to the large garden. He ran to the huge marquee still holding the girls hand tightly.

"What… what are you? Why are we running? ... I don't understand" the girl panted. When they got under the marquee, Sirius sat down on a stone bench and pulled her down after him.

"Ok, we are wizards and we're purebloods, my family and everyone else that is in there hates muggles and muggle borns"

"I don't understand you, what are muggles, and what are muggle borns?"

"Ok, muggles are non-magic people, muggle borns are people who are witches and wizards that are from a muggle family"

"So, what would happen if they find me?"

"Kill you, and I would be disowned if I was seen with you"

"Oh, so why are you doing this?" Sirius shrugged and put his arm lazily around her shoulders and pulled her so she was resting against him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked in an innocent voice

"Amanda, Mandy for short, what's yours? I slightly overheard but I didn't hear totally"

"Sirius, some people call me Siri, but only when they want something or go out with me" Mandy smiled up at him she had big brown puppy dog eyes and her hair was in ringlets, she was really pretty.

She shuffled closer to him, the velvet of his robes soft on her soft pale skin. The air was cold, unusual for June. Sirius smiled down at Mandy and tightened his grip with his arm, which pulled her closer to him.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her firmly, she yawned widely "Excuse me, I'm sorry," she said sleepily

"Come on, I know somewhere you can stay" Sirius pulled her up and to the far end of the marquee.

He dropped to the floor and felt around for a while and then pulled at a tree root, there was a snapping and then a hole, big enough for a fully-grown man to easily get through.

He ducked down and fell the two-foot drop then stood up in a tall earthy tunnel; Sirius helped Mandy down behind him.

He kept hold of her hand as they made their way down the dark tunnel, at one point they went in a horseshoe shape and then it was straight for about ten minutes until they started going up a gradual slope.

Sirius stopped pulled a long thin piece of wood and lit a few lamps, "What is that?" Mandy asked looking at the wood in his hand

"It's my wand, I can use magic without it, but I feel drained afterwards" they were in a circular room with cushions, duvets and a couch.

Everything was spread around but it looked like the cushions and duvets had been chucked in anger "Where are we? What is this place?"

"This is my hide away, I use this to hide, let out my anger or just chill" Sirius retrieved a duvet and cushion and lay them out on the couch to make a bed.

"Nobody knows about this place, so you can sleep here until tomorrow when I'll try and get you home"

"You're too good to me"

"No, I'm not, I'm giving you less than you deserve; you don't deserve this hassle with my family, now, get some sleep" he smiled and was about to go when she called him back

"Sirius, don't leave me alone, please"

"I have to, if I could I would, but I have to get back to the party, other wise they'll start questioning, I'll come back when I can get away" Sirius turned and almost crashed headlong into a tall dark haired man "Sir?" he said shocked

"I shouldn't have brought you here Amanda, I'm sorry, I put you in danger"

"Uncle, you did this?" Alphard, Sirius' uncle was the man in front of him, the man that had put a muggle in danger after all that he had taught Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't think, I was going to take her back to mine, but I brought her here instead because I had to come straight here, I didn't think anything would happen" Alphard explained quickly to his nephew.

"Couldn't you have thought to put her in a dress robe? She then would have blended in a bit more, and why am I telling you this, you were the one that taught me about the wrongs of our family. This is one of the wrongs that could get me disowned and out on the streets, before I even step foot into Hogwarts!" Sirius' Black temper that he had inherited from his father rose within him.

"Sirius, stop yelling at me, please, none of this was meant to happen you know fully well that I wouldn't put a muggle in danger, not intentionally anyway"

"Why did you bring her here in the first place?"

"Her parents were erm, arguing, about, erm, me. She was in the cross fire, I had to get her out of there, she could have been killed"

"What, from a flying vase?"

"No, they are wizards, but, she's never seen a wand before, they don't need wands"

"Oh, so is she a witch then?"

"No, there is such thing as a muggle coming from a wizarding family, exactly like a muggle born" Sirius nodded in understanding.

"I need to get back to the party Uncle, I'll see you in a bit," Sirius said through gritted teeth

"Go on then".

Sirius went through the tunnel and exited in the parlour, he went through the kitchen and back into the entrance hall. It was chaos, the boy named Snape was duelling with Regulus, Arnold Snape was Duelling with Roderick Black, Malfoy was shielding most of the spells aimed at Regulus and Danae was trying to calm some of the furious guests.

Sirius flicked his wand in the direction of Snape and immediately Snape was thrown violently backwards, his head hit the wall hard and he lay motionless on the floor. He then flicked his wound in the same way to Arnold Snape; he also ended up like his son.

"SILENCE!" he yelled over the noise, every head in the room turned to look at the boy who had tried to resume order.

"Now, I would like everybody to go out into the garden, if you do not want to stay, you are welcome to leave" most of the guests moved into the direction of the garden, others went to the front door, four or five of the guests did not look like they wanted to move from their position.

Roderick and Danae looked at their eldest son quizzical, "What do you think you're doing Sirius, have you got a speech or something prepared?" whispered Roderick forcefully

"No, but I'm going to give them an explanation, isn't that what you want, you don't want to be mistaken for a muggle lover, do you?"

"No, we most certainly do not"

"Then shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Don't push it Sirius" his father shot through gritted teeth

"Shall I enlighten your guests?" Sirius asked lightly

"Yes you might as well" so they let him move towards the garden to address the awaiting guests.

"Right, I am extremely sorry for what has happened tonight; it seems that the muggle slipped in from the garden and mingled with you lovely people' he smiled 'the muggle has been dealt with appropriately" he said dangerously

"So, she's dead?" asked the smug blonde haired Lucius Malfoy

"As far as I know"

"So, you didn't dispose of her personally?"

"No, I did not Malfoy but I left her in worthy hands, so she is ether dead or taking her last breaths. So, are there anymore questions?"

"Are we aloud to go now?" said a tall man with short brown hair and a short beard

"Yes if you want to" with that nearly everyone went back into the house and out the front door.

Sirius also went back into the house and surveyed the scene, Roderick was trying to get, Arnold conscious, and Snape, looked as if he had been forgotten. Sirius tried to sneak upstairs to his room so he could get to the hideout; he wanted to check that his uncle had taken the girl home.

"Siri, don't disappear" Sirius felt his arm being tugged slightly

"Cissy, I just want to go upstairs and sleep, shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

"Well, I was going to have one last dance with you, please; I won't get to dance with you until the next party"

"Cissy, I'm too tired, we are having a party during the summer, I'll dance with you then, I promise" Sirius smiled at her then went up the stairs and then to his room.

Ones in his room he strode to the far end of the large room to the fireplace, the fireplace was a large stone thing that looked more like an ornament than a fireplace, on the fireplace was an ugly looking statue.

The statue was of a goblin with warts and a long nose, the goblin was a green colour with only a loincloth to protect him; Sirius pulled the goblin so it was horizontal; the whole fireplace moved. Sirius always forgot how far the fireplace moved, so he had to jump back in order not to be squashed.

The fireplace lead to a tunnel, he went through making sure the fireplace closed behind him. He walked down the tunnel and into a familiar circular room.

It was still occupied; his uncle stood watching Mandy, she was asleep on the couch "I thought you said you would get rid off her" Sirius had a dangerous tone that even his uncle had not heard before apart from Roderick.

"No, Sirius, you, assumed I would get rid of her in an hour"

"Same thing" Alphard rolled his eyes

"I'll do you a deal; I'll get her out of here first thing in the morning, I promise" Sirius thought about it for a while

"Deal" Alphard placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius finely said after what seemed like a decade of silence

"Yeah, good idea, I'll see you soon" Sirius nodded and turned to walk back up the tunnel until he hit the dead end which was the fireplace, he stepped through it, yelled in shock then backed away and then the hem of his robes caught on fire because someone had lit it.

"What's behind there?" asked a husky voice that Sirius knew to belong to his father

"Just, erm a storage space" he said extinguishing the fire on his robes

"How'd you get in there?" Sirius did not say anything. Roderick stood up and grabbed his son's straggly black hair and pulled down hard, Sirius' eyes started to water in pain.

"How' he pulled down harder 'do' he let go 'you' he kicked Sirius in the ribs 'get' he pulled out his wand 'in' he aimed it at Sirius' chest 'there?' extreme pain was inflicted as Sirius tried to stop the tears and scream that he knew would come. He knew straight away his that father had put the Crusiatus curse on him. Sirius let a scream go past his lips.

"I will not ask you again" Roderick spat lifting the curse

"Pull down, the, goblin" he managed breathlessly

"That was not too hard, was it?" Roderick got up, pulled the goblin down and stepped back as the fireplace moved away to reveal the dark passage, he smiled.

He stepped over the threshold lighting his wand as he went. Sirius managed to get shakily to his feet and slowly followed his father clutching the wall for support with one hand and the other he held his ribs.

He was breathing heavily with the strain he was putting on his lungs, it felt like he had a few broken ribs "Father stop, please" but Roderick did not here which was hardly surprising as Sirius could barely hear himself.

Sirius finely got to the circular room to see his father's wand pointing at Mandy; she looked mildly surprised but also scared "You were hiding her, you filthy little traitor" Roderick roared

"Sir…" he whispered, but he could not carry on because the pain in his chest was too much.

"Fuck off you little shit" Roderick turned his wand to Sirius

"Roderick, it was me that hid her, it was me who brought her into this house; don't blame your son!" Alphard had walked into the room and faced his younger brother

"I will blame whoever I want!" screamed Roderick and flicked his wand at Sirius' chest. A long deep gash had appeared on his chest, he fell to the floor in pain.

Roderick kicked his son hard in the head, he then kicked the wound. "Stop, ple…" darkness cascaded over him and he did not hear anything.

It was the 31st August and Sirius was checking that his house elf, Martie, had packed everything he needed, and added stuff like muggle clothing, that she would be punished for if she did. Not that he would punish her.

He sighed after finishing and looked at what he had to wear the next day. A black robe, with dark green lining, green cuffs and green collar. It also had the Black crest, on the chest.

The next day was not just his first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, it was his twelfth birthday, and he was to be the first male Black to go to the school since his father. It was his duty to be a role model, a person that every other Slitherin will look up to.

He knew what was expected of him, but he doubted that he could live up to that, his parents hated him, his brother, well, his brother was his brother they had typical sibling revelry.

"Siri?" Regulus knocked on his door then went into his eldest brothers room

"What do you want Reg?" Sirius did not look up from his trunk as he remembered to chucked in a pair of jeans

"I'm going to miss you not being here"

"I'm going to be back at Christmas, it's not like you won't see me this year, I'll come back to make sure your not being too much of a mummy's boy"

"As if I would be" Sirius laughed, his little brother had always thought of himself as independent, when really, he was a complete mummy's boy.

"I've always been slightly jealous of you, you're the prince, and I've always been shunted to the side"

"Reg. you're lucky, you don't have expectations to live up to, if I slip up, if I'm not placed into Slitherin, it's bye-bye family for me"

"As if you would be sorted into Gryffindor, you're a Black no Black has ever been sorted into another house; the whole family has been in Slitherin, it won't change big brother, seriously, it won't"

"I wish I could see in black and white like you" Regulus laughed and hugged Sirius from behind.

"Help me close this thing will you?"

"Sure" Regulus sat on Sirius' trunk and Sirius managed to clip the safety clip down and fasten the buckles.

"Thanks, now, out my room or do you want to be hexed?" Regulus laughed then sprinted out of the room.

The dinner bell rang and then Sirius realised he had not changed into his dress robes "Oh shit" he yelled as he sprinted to his wardrobe to get changed.

Five minutes later Sirius was sprinting down the stairs four at a time and then sprinted for the dinning hall, which was down the hall.

"You are late!" his father bellowed as Sirius entered the room

"Sorry Sir, I was packing"

"Very well" Roderick flicked his hand vaguely in the direction of Sirius' chair.

The table was a long oak table, Roderick sat at the head of the table Regulus sat in the middle on his Fathers left Danae sat opposite her husband, and Sirius sat opposite Regulus.

"Mother, Father, May I propose a toast?" Regulus asked looking at his Father. Roderick nodded curtly for his son to proceed "to Sirius, good luck on your first year at Hogwarts" Regulus raised his glass and everyone else did the same.

Sirius smiled at his younger brother and Regulus did the same "Thank you" Sirius mouthed making sure the movement did not attract the attention of his parents

"No problem" Regulus mouthed back.

The food was all eaten so Sirius asked looking down the table at his father "May me and Regulus leave?"

"Regulus, you may leave' Regulus obediently got out of his chair and left the room 'Sirius, go to the Library, I will be there shortly, make no detours" Sirius nodded and also left the dinning room.

Sirius walked to the fourth floor then he turned right and then entered the large double doors that led to the oversized library.

Sirius sat down on a dragon leather chair to wait for his father.

Roderick aperated into the library "You do know what you going to Hogwarts means tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes"

"What does it mean, Sirius?"

"I'm the first male Black, I'm the prince, I'm the Slitherin leader, I must not bring myself to their level, I must not associate myself with muggleborns"

"With whom?"

"Muggle… mudbloods, sir"

"Who should you talk to on the train?"

"People I have met at our parties"

"Good and what will happen if you associate yourself with the wrong people?"

"I will be punished"

"What punishment shall you foresee if you go against my wishes?" Sirius thought, he did not know what punishment

"I…don't…know….sir" Sirius said in embarrassment

"I shall show you then' Roderick pulled out his wand 'Crusio" Sirius screamed he did not try to fight it off, Roderick lifted the curse

"I'll get the Crusiatus curse" Sirius said breathlessly getting up

"Good, in two years we shall talk about marriage" Sirius swallowed but nodded.

"Oh, before you can leave, why are you packing? Your house elf should have done it"

"I was checking I had everything, sir"

"Very well, now get out of my presence" Sirius turned and left for his room.

"Siri, Siri, Siri wake up it's time to wake up it's your birthday, it's your first day of school, you need to get up!" Regulus sang while bouncing up and down on Sirius' bed

"Regulus fuck off and stop mucking about of cause it isn't the first of September"

"Siri, it is the first of September 1972, so you need to wake up" Sirius groaned

"What's the point of getting up?"

"You need to go to school; you need to get ready for school, come on big bro."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up" Sirius rolled out of bed.

Sirius left his younger brother standing in his room while Sirius got showered.

He came back into his room after ten minutes of a refreshing shower with a towel around his waist; he pulled out a pair of black boxers then dropping the dark green towel he went over to his freshly prest robes and pulled them on.

"Marty has already taken your trunk down stairs"

"Ok, do you know how we are getting to Kings Cross?"

"Flew powder, that's what Father said" Sirius nodded as he lased up his black polished boots. The two brothers went down the stairs together; it was nine o clock, enough time for breakfast.

They went into the kitchen to have breakfast to see their parents already sitting at the table, a plate of fried eggs, sausages, bacon and fried tomatoes on his father's plate and a bowl of cereal in front of his mother.

Sirius and Regulus sat at their rightful place at the table, Regulus helped himself to egg, bacon, toast, sausage and tomatoes, but Sirius just sat not moving staring at his father who sat opposite him.

"Sirius you must eat something" Danae said looking at her son. Sirius spooned porridge into a bowl and poured sugar onto it, his father looked disgusted, Sirius pretended not to notice and started to shovel the porridge into his mouth and got an even more disgusted look than the first.

Sirius made an irritating scraping noise with his spoon ones he had got to the last dregs of the porridge "Sirius" his father's voice said clearly he was irritated with the noise "Father?" he asked innocently

"Stop" Sirius did so knowing he would be worse off if he did not.

It was half past nine so they still had forty-five minutes before they had to leave for the station.

"You have already fucking scuffed your boots!" Danae screamed ten minutes before they were due to leave

"Mother, that's dust look" Sirius whipped his finger across the toe of his boot and dust came off, he then did it to the other boot and then they were as black as they had been when he put them on that morning.

Five minutes before they were due to leave Regulus raced upstairs and came down two minutes later holding a package "Sirius, I got this at Knockturn Alley open it on the train"

"Into the fire Sirius, you'll be late" Danae said as the fire turned green, he stepped into it as his father chucked his trunk in with him

"Platform nine and three-quarters, Kings Cross station" Sirius said clearly, he felt the normal spinning and then remembered to close his eyes.

He fell with a thump on hard pavement, he shook the soot from his robes and then brushed him self down, a couple of minutes later Regulus fell out of the fire but then tripped over Sirius' trunk "Sorry little bro."

"It's ok" Regulus moved the trunk out of the way from the fire so their parents would not fall over it, Sirius turned around to look at the platform.

There were not very many students around as it was only quarter past ten, but surprise, surprise Narcissa and Bellatrix were having discussions with their parents and various boys.

Narcissa saw Sirius and smiled she walked over to Sirius ignoring a boy that had just started to try to show her something.

"Siri, I forgot how old you were, happy birthday, she said giving the two boys in turn a kiss on the cheek "oh and Aunt Danae, and uncle Roderick" Sirius had not realised his parents had came through the fire.

"Hello Narcissa" Danae said in a falsely pleased way, Sirius was now taller than Narcissa and Regulus was catching up with her as well.

"Cissy" Sirius whined

"Yeah Siri?"

"You're short" Narcissa hit him around the head playfully "ouch that hurt" Sirius said sarcastically

"You big baby" Sirius gave her puppy eyes as well as he could, being taller than her and having his eyes the wrong colour.

"Sirius may I speak with you?" Sirius nodded and walked over with his father to a corner of the station. "I know I've told you what to do and how you shall conduct yourself. However, Narcissa and Bellatrix are going to keep an eye on you. Anything that happens they will report back to me and believe me, if I get a whiff that you have talked to mudbloods or half-breeds or anything like that you will not know what has hit you, do you understand me?"

"Yes father" Roderick nodded and walked back to the rest of the Black party.

"Go on you three onto the train before the other students get here" the three nodded.

Sirius hugged his younger brother tightly "I don't want you to go"

"I have to little bro. I have to"

"I know" Regulus held onto his brother tight

"It's going to be weird without you around"

"It's going to be quieter I'll promise you that" Sirius pushed his brother at arms length "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok?" Regulus nodded

"Mother, Father, good bye until Christmas" His father nodded and his mother looked like she had not heard him, so Sirius, Narcissa and Bellatrix made there way to the scarlet steam engine.

"Cissy, if you're sitting with him I'm getting my own compartment" Bellatrix said eyeing Sirius with utmost loathing

"Cissy, you don't have to sit with me I can get a compartment on my own and I promise not to talk to anyone I haven't met before, I promise" Narcissa nodded and left with Bellatrix.

Sirius left the other way and went into the last compartment. He put his trunk in the luggage rack and then sat down.

He stretched out, not bothering to look presentable or whatever his parents always nagged at him to do.

At eleven o clock a whistle blew to say that they were about to leave, he heard the compartment door slide open "Is anyone sitting there?" Sirius opened his eyes, he saw a boy with black hair that stood up at odd angles and he wore glasses

"No, no-ones sitting there"

"I'm James Potter"

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you" Sirius extended his hand, the boy named James shook it

"First year as well?"

"Yeah, I guess you are" James nodded.

They both sat in silence for a long time until they heard a crash out side. The two boys jumped up extending there wands in the process and going out into the corridor to see three Slitherin boys trying to hex a first year that was trying to shield himself.

"Hey leave him alone Malfoy!" Sirius yelled hurling 'expeliarmus' as a non-verbal spell, Malfoy was hurled off his feet and his wand flew in the air

"Don't you dare raise a wand to…" the other two boys saw Sirius' crest on his chest

"Mr. Black, I'm, sorry"

"Make sure it does not happen again" Sirius snarled. The two boys nodded so Sirius helped the mousy haired boy into their compartment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks, why did you do that? Why did they obey you as soon as they knew who you were?"

"My family is an ancient family that most people are scared of, I don't like the way my family are, and I did that because I would have done it for anybody"

"So what's your name?" asked James

"Remus Lupin and you two?" he said quietly

"Sirius Black"

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you both" the other two boys could tell he was nervous

"There's no need to be nervous, you do know that"

"It's the first day of school, of course I'm nervous, my mum has told me all about Hogwarts and her experience wasn't very nice, she was in Hufflpuff"

"Oh right is that where you think you'll be housed?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, probably, where do you think you'll be housed?"

"I know where I'll be housed, Slitherin, there's no doubt about that, how about you James?"

"My parents where in Gryffindor so that's where I probably will be, why do you 'know' you'll be placed into Slitherin?"

"That's where my whole family have been housed; it has never been heard of a Black going into another house"

"Oh, ok".

"Siri." Narcissa had poked her head around the compartment door

"Hi Cissy"

"Who are these…? Potter, blood traitor"

"Cissy, don't, not today"

"What are you doing talking to blood traitors?"

"Don't tell father" Sirius stood up

"If I were Bella your father would already know" she said her eyes popping

"Please Cissy, he'll put me into Durmstrang, I don't want to go there, you know that" Narcissa looked at her younger cousin, his fear was evident in his face

"Ok, but if you say one word to me I'll tell Uncle Roderick straight away" Sirius nodded so Narcissa left.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin, her and her sister have been told to keep and eye on me, if I do anything wrong they report to my father, and I would one be beaten up and then be sent to Durmstrang"

"Ah, not good then"

"Nope, not good at all".

All three boys sat in silence for a long time, Remus had got out a book by Charles Dickens, called Oliver Twist, Sirius remembered the package that his brother had got him and took it out of his robes.

He untied the string recognising the paper as to one of the brothers' favourite shops in Knockturn alley. He opened it smiling; inside was a black stained wooden box engraved on the box in dark green outlined in gold, was Sirius' initials. Sirius flipped open the catches and opened the lid.

Inside was a scrawled note from his uncle saying

'I hope your first year at Hogwarts is a good one. Your brother wanted to get something for you and was uncertain as to what to get you. So I put in a helping hand, I know this is an unusual gift and you may not know as to why I told Regulus this is a good gift, but I am certain that this will become useful

P.S happy 12th birthday I bet your parents forgot'.

There was also a note from Regulus

'Big brother. Uncle Alphard told me that you would like this. I was quite surprised when he told me this is what he would recommend, but as I was pretty clueless as to what you would like, I got what he said. Don't do everything this year; I would like something to do that is original and not something that has already been done by my big brother. Hope you like this, it bloody well cost enough! see you at Christmas, HAPPY BIRTHDAY mother and father will forget so I might as well say it Reg.'

Sirius looked at the ten vials and read the labels, there was ingredients and potions for everything. He lifted up the first level and there were ten more vials with more potions and ingredients. Under this level, there was a book with some potions that could be useful.

The book had all potion directions and ingredients needed, some were easier than others, he smiled widely; some of the potions would be very useful.

He replaced the book and then closed the lid carefully, there was an envelope he had not noticed before, he detached the envelope and opened it, inside was a silver key and a padlock. Inside the envelope was also a note it read

'The first person to lock the padlock will be the only person to be able to open and close it' Sirius locked the padlock on the box and put it into his trunk "What was that?" James asked

"Just a present from my brother and uncle to say happy birthday"

"Oh, what about your parents?"

"Them, give me a present? Don't make me laugh"

"It's your birthday?" Remus asked looking over the top of his book

"Yeah, my twelve, my parents forgot, as usual, my brother and uncle are the only ones that care" Sirius smiled as if it was normal for parents to forget their eldest son's birthday, which for him was.

"Don't you get annoyed?"

"No, not really, I've got used to it, ever since I was four they've forgotten, my brother only knows my birthday because my uncle told him, but they'll sure as hell know it's my birthday when I turn fourteen because that's when I get betrothed" Sirius' smile faltered.

"Ah, arranged marriages, I hate them, my parents weren't arranged it's pretty sick actually"

"Why?" Sirius turned to face James

"They… there permanently… kissing" James had an expression mixed with embarrassment and disgust.

"My parents never kiss"

"Mine do" Remus said not looking up from his book

"I thought all couples were like my parents; never kissing"

"Happy birthday anyway"

"Thanks" Sirius smiled an unusual smile, he seldom smiled a true smile; most of his smiles were false.

"Are you boys ok in here?" a strawberry-blonde haired girl had come into the compartment she wore braces and was pretty, her eyes were green. She looked like she was in third year or some part of that school

"Livi, oh Merlin it been too long" James jumped up and hugged the girl

"Jamesy" she smiled; she was taller than James by about an inch.

"Guys, this is one of my friends, her mum is best friends with my mum, me and Livi have grown up together"

"Cool"

"So Livi, where have you been?"

"Grounded, that's why we haven't been around to see you"

"Oh right. Erm, Livi, what has been happening with your mum? My mums been crying down the phone to your mum, it's weird"

"I don't know James, it's probably nothing ok? Look I need to get back to my friends see you at school, oh, are you a black?" she asked looking at Sirius

"Why?"

"You look like one"

"I am, are you in third year?"

"Yeah, I know Narsicca, I don't like her"

"I don't like Bellatrix myself, I don't like any of their views, so don't penalise me, please"

"Ok I was just checking"

"Ok, see you, then Livi" so, she turned and walked out of the compartment.

"Nice girl" said Sirius who was now sitting by the window looking out of it,

"Yeah, she is" Remus agreed

"Thanks" James looked at the compartment door as if someone was still standing there.

"James?" Remus asked

"Yeah?" James' attention snapped back to the compartment

"You were staring into space, I though I should bring you back to earth"

"Ok".

"Oh sorry, I thought this compartment was empty" all three boys looked to the compartment door there stood a scared looking first year with red hair, emerald green eyes. She was very pretty and all three boys gapped at her.

"No, no you can stay here we don't mind, do we guys?" James asked his eyes glittering with love,

"Year course, we'd love for you to stay" Sirius said smiling, Remus nodded

"Thanks, Lily, by the way, Lily Evens"

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Hi" the girl called Lily said

"'llo" James was getting redder by the second. Sirius was fighting back laughter, it was very tempting to magic a glass of water to chuck over him or even better a bucket.

Sirius extended his wand and thought 'stilus of unda' and on the floor appeared a bucket full of water, Sirius picked it up swiftly and chucked the content at James, the water soaked him "Ahrg, that's freezing, Sirius!"

"You were starting to look like a tomato" Lily had her fist in her mouth trying to stifle her giggling, Remus was smiling widely

"I'M SOAKED, DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!"

"It's just a funny sight" Sirius smiled

"I have to admit James, it is funny" said Lily through giggles.

"Fine, Fine I'll dry you" Sirius pointed his wand at James and thought 'siccus', immediately his hair, skin and clothes were dry

"Thank you" James said running his hand through his hair as it had flattened.

"Twenty minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts".

"We need to get our robes on" the other three nodded. Lily went to the bathroom to change and the boys changed in the compartment.

With everybody, changed Sirius leant back in his chair awaiting the arrival of his new home, hopefully, a better one than he had just come from.

Fifteen minutes later the train started to slow and screeched to a halt in front of a station that said, Welcome to Hogsmeed Station. The three boys and Lily got there trunks from the luggage rack and stepped off the train, they heard a gruff voice saying "First years, this way, first years!" the four first years made their way through the crowds of students to the voice.

They stopped at the sight of a man twice the size of a regular man with long bushy black hair with a matching beard "First years?"

"Yes"

"Into the boat" Sirius smiled at the large man, he smiled back "Hagrid the name" Sirius nodded, he would definantly not forget this guy in a hurry. Sirius, Remus, James and Lily climbed into one of the boats.

A blonde haired girl and a small boy that looked a bit like a rat with mousy hair climbed into the same boat as Sirius and the others.

Five minutes later the boats pushed off and glided along the lake, Sirius smiled and relaxed at the slight rocking of the boat, James on the other hand was bent double looking very green.

This reminded Sirius of the time when his uncle had taken him and Regulus sailing, not that his uncle raised a finger he did it all by magic.

"Reg. you are such a chicken, we've only just got out of the harbour and you're already green" Sirius smiled watching his brothers face

"Sirius stop tormenting your brother" Regulus retched over the side of the boat, the yacht was forty-five foot long and sixteen foot wide, it was amazing, very expensive but worth all the galleons his uncle had spent.

This was Sirius' second time on the water on this boat with his uncle he was nine, but poor Regulus had never been sailing and hated water.

"Sorry Reg." Sirius went over to his brother and hammered him on the back, and he rubbed for comfort "Thanks bro, sorry" Sirius smiled and ruffled Regulus' hair.

"James, are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, fine" James sounded like he was about to throw up.

The boat rounded a corner and they had their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius' home for the next seven years, it was amazing, yes,

Sirius had heard stories about Hogwarts, but nothing could have prepared him for this sight, nothing.

Hogwarts was a huge ancient castle. Sirius looked to Lily; her eyes were glittering in ore, Sirius smiled, of course, she had not known what to expect.

The boats bumped on the ground when it hit shore. Sirius got out first and helped Lily and the blonde haired girl out of the boat. His uncle had taught him to treat women with respect; he taught Sirius how to be a gentleman. His father on the other hand, had taught him how to use women, to treat then like animals.

"Sirius, we're leaving now, get down these stairs now otherwise I'll take Regulus"

"I'm coming" Sirius got down the stairs, he was eight and his father was taking him on a 'men's night out' (in other words they were going to a strip bar drinking a lode of fire whiskey and forgetting that they were married).

"We're off Danea!"

"Ok, back by one remember any later don't make a noise!"

"Yes, dear" he yelled as he pushed Sirius into the fire and chucked Sirius' cloak in with him, Sirius caught it effortlessly. He disappeared in green flames.

Sirius stumbled out of the fire of a bar "Sirius" yelled a man that he could not quite remember the name of, Sirius was nervous, it was his first time to a strip bar and he was quite discomforted by all the practically naked women around dancing on polls and dancing with the men.

"Come on Sirius" his father had his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He was smiling a false smile but then his eyes averted to a woman that was coming towards them "Mr. Black. How nice the see you again" the woman ran her hand over his chest and cheek "And I see you've brought your son, how adorable" the woman stroked Sirius' cheek.

"Jennifer, how wonderful, go and sit down Sirius, the guys will get you a drink" Sirius nodded and sat next to Lucius Malfoy.

"Fire Whiskey for the boy I think, eh son?"

"Yeah, sure" Sirius for ones would not argue about what he would have, he definantly did not want to get on the wrong side of these men, he knew that.

A large man that Sirius had never met before put the drink in front of him "Thank you sir" Sirius mumbled and took a small sip of the drink. Sirius grimaced as the liquid went down his body, he could feel it going down, and the bitter taste did not help either.

His father sat down heavily having liquor thrown down his throat by the woman named Jennifer. She sat on his lap laughing Sirius looked away, knowing; he was not going to enjoy the night.

"Get that down you lad," said a thick Scottish accent man slamming a shot in front of him. Sirius downed it in one knowing he would never hear the end of it if he did not; he also made sure the shot did not touch his tongue.

"Here you go Sirius, your own girl" Lucius clicked his fingers and a girl of about Sirius' own age came from behind the bar stepped in front of Sirius "I can't take this" Sirius tried to get the disgust out of his voice

"Why not?"

"She's a…"

"A filthy muggle, you can do what ever you want to her"

"She's a muggle, why do I want to touch it?" he was controlling his speech otherwise he would defend her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The first years stepped into the large candle lit entrance hall, in front of them stood a tall strict looking woman who had addressed herself as Professor McGonagall. She was explaining about some of the rules and who teaches what.

Finely it was time for the first years to enter the great hall Sirius' eyes immediately darted to the Slitherin table to look for Narcissa, he saw her almost instantly she was eyeing him daggers, well, she was definantly keeping an eye on him.

He stopped and kept to Remus, James and Lily. Professor McGonagall was going through the names "Black, Sirius" she called; Sirius did not notice his name had been called until James nudged him in the ribs whispering, "It's you".

Sirius went up to the stall with the hat sitting on it he sat on the stool and put the hat on his head he expected the hat to call 'Slitherin' as soon as the hat touched his head but it stayed silent for a while "Mmm, another Black, Slitherin, I see you're expecting Slitherin"

"You can read my mind?" he asked in his head

"Of course I can, well; Ravenclaw is not for you I see"

"Not Slitherin?"

"Oh no dear boy, no, no, no, not at all"

"Oh shit, put me in Hufflepuff then, but I'm dead!"

"Hmm, well, no not Hufflepuff, I know, you have bravery in you, hmm, definantly GRYFFINDOR" the hat called out the last word, Sirius sat, stunned, nobody clapped nobody moved.

He took the hat off his head and looked at Narcissa; she was fuming 'I've blown it; I'm in for it now' Sirius stood up shakily and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He put his head in his hands. When Lily was called she was sorted into Gryffindor she sat next to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder, then Remus was called. He was also sorted into Gryffindor he sat opposite Sirius.

Finely James was sorted into Gryffindor and he sat next to Sirius' opposite side to where Lily was sitting "I'm in for it now" he said to James,

"I know mate".

Fifteen minutes later and half way through dinner, the great hall doors burst open "SIRIUS RODERICK BLACK!"

"Oh shit" Sirius slid under the table to hide himself from view

"SIRIUS, DO I HAVE TO FIND YOU, AND YOU FUCKING WELL KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" Sirius, shaking came out from under the table hand on his wand; he stepped away from the table and walked up to his father trying not to show his fear.

"Dermstrang, unless, I can beat the sense into you"

"You've done that all my life 'beat the sense into me' what has it done?" Sirius' voice remained calm, although inside, he was petrified

"Do not say my parenting skills are down to your behaviour, your behaviour is down to my fucked up brother and your views on your own kind! Look at Regulus; he's one-hundred times better than you'll ever be!"

"Do not bring Uncle into this; he's more of a father to me than you. More of any family member I have, and you would not beat Regulus and you have never beat Regulus. If you were not fucking so hard on me, I might have turned out to be your 'beloved prince' but no! You have to beat me until I am on the floor begging you to stop. I'm sure your beloved master would hate to see you doing that, I'm sure Lucius fucking Malfoy would love to see you put the crusiatus curse on me!" all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gave an intake of breath. Most of the teachers did the same.

Sirius was shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. Dumbledore had got up from his seat "Sirius, may you come with me please, Mr. Black could you leave my school?"

"I have to teach this little fucked up piece of shit a lesson, so yes, but with my son"

"You shall not take your son off these premises until Christmas"

"Crisio" Roderick had pointed his wand at Sirius, Sirius immediately fell to the floor and screamed, he did not here the aurors enter the great hall or that Dumbledore was shaking him slightly.

Sirius opened his eyes, he was still in the great hall, Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing over him, Sirius got up shakily and swayed slightly, the Crusiatus curse had never had that effect on him before.

Sirius looked around, the pupils were still in the hall and most of them were all staring in his direction. Sirius felt like crying but knew he would not in front of the whole school "Are you ok Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, fine thanks"

"Somebody is waiting in my office for you, your father has been arrested, but I do not think he will go to Azkaban, he'll probably get a warning" Sirius nodded

"Come with me" Dumbledore lead the way, Sirius in the middle and McGonagall behind.

They stopped in front of a gargoyle; Dumbledore said "Liver Snaps" so the gargoyle hopped aside. The three descended the spiral staircase. When they got to the top, Dumbledore opened the door and walked inside.

Standing by the desk was "UNCLE ALPHARD" exclaimed Sirius

"Sirius, are you ok?"

"Erm…"

"Don't answer that Siri, I know that you're not, look, I don't think you should go back to your parents place for Christmas, I think you should stay here"

"But what about…?"

"Regulus will be fine, did you get the present?"

"Yeah thanks, it was brilliant"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, happy twelfth"

"Thanks, so you're not mad at me?"

"First Black in Gryffindor, I would have loved that honour"

"Why did you loose the crown?"

"I would prefer not to go into it"

"Ok"

"Well as you have already said Alphard, Sirius I would not advise you to go home for Christmas, although, I will have to send you back for the summer"

"Ok, I don't want to go to Dermstrang"

"You don't have to go to Dermstrang Sirius," his uncle said putting his hand on his shoulder. Sirius smiled, he had already made friends and he was not moving schools.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't turn out like your father, please son; tell me you won't turn out like him"

"Of course I won't, I hate him, I don't see the problem with muggles and muggleborns" it was Alphard's turn to smile.

"Can I go to bed, I'm tired"

"Of course" Dumbledore answered

"I shall show you to your common room and dormitory" Professor McGonagall opened the door to the office and allowed Sirius out of Dumbledore's office.

Sirius followed the professor through corridors, up stairs, turning right then left. They finely got to a portrait of a Fat Lady "Gili Weed" the portrait swung open "that it your password" they walked into a circular room decorated in red and gold. Not the green and silver he had thought he would be seeing.

"Your dormitory is up those stairs"

"Ok professor" Sirius headed up the stairs.

Ones he had pushed open the door to his dormitory James said, "Are you ok Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just tired"


	2. the sorting hat

It was the 31st August and Sirius was checking that his house elf, Martie, had packed everything he needed, and added stuff like muggle clothing, that she would be punished for if she did. Not that he would punish her.

He sighed after finishing and looked at what he had to wear the next day. A black robe, with dark green lining, green cuffs and green collar. It also had the Black crest, on the chest.

The next day was not just his first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, it was his twelfth birthday, and he was to be the first male Black to go to the school since his father. It was his duty to be a role model, a person that every other Slitherin will look up to.

He knew what was expected of him, but he doubted that he could live up to that, his parents hated him, his brother, well, his brother was his brother they had typical sibling revelry.

"Siri?" Regulus knocked on his door then went into his eldest brothers room

"What do you want Reg?" Sirius did not look up from his trunk as he remembered to chucked in a pair of jeans

"I'm going to miss you not being here"

"I'm going to be back at Christmas, it's not like you won't see me this year, I'll come back to make sure your not being too much of a mummy's boy"

"As if I would be" Sirius laughed, his little brother had always thought of himself as independent, when really, he was a complete mummy's boy.

"I've always been slightly jealous of you, you're the prince, and I've always been shunted to the side"

"Reg. you're lucky, you don't have expectations to live up to, if I slip up, if I'm not placed into Slitherin, it's bye-bye family for me"

"As if you would be sorted into Gryffindor, you're a Black no Black has ever been sorted into another house; the whole family has been in Slitherin, it won't change big brother, seriously, it won't"

"I wish I could see in black and white like you" Regulus laughed and hugged Sirius from behind.

"Help me close this thing will you?"

"Sure" Regulus sat on Sirius' trunk and Sirius managed to clip the safety clip down and fasten the buckles.

"Thanks, now, out my room or do you want to be hexed?" Regulus laughed then sprinted out of the room.

The dinner bell rang and then Sirius realised he had not changed into his dress robes "Oh shit" he yelled as he sprinted to his wardrobe to get changed.

Five minutes later Sirius was sprinting down the stairs four at a time and then sprinted for the dinning hall, which was down the hall.

"You are late!" his father bellowed as Sirius entered the room

"Sorry Sir, I was packing"

"Very well" Roderick flicked his hand vaguely in the direction of Sirius' chair.

The table was a long oak table, Roderick sat at the head of the table Regulus sat in the middle on his Fathers left Danae sat opposite her husband, and Sirius sat opposite Regulus.

"Mother, Father, May I propose a toast?" Regulus asked looking at his Father. Roderick nodded curtly for his son to proceed "to Sirius, good luck on your first year at Hogwarts" Regulus raised his glass and everyone else did the same.

Sirius smiled at his younger brother and Regulus did the same "Thank you" Sirius mouthed making sure the movement did not attract the attention of his parents

"No problem" Regulus mouthed back.

The food was all eaten so Sirius asked looking down the table at his father "May me and Regulus leave?"

"Regulus, you may leave' Regulus obediently got out of his chair and left the room 'Sirius, go to the Library, I will be there shortly, make no detours" Sirius nodded and also left the dinning room.

Sirius walked to the fourth floor then he turned right and then entered the large double doors that led to the oversized library.

Sirius sat down on a dragon leather chair to wait for his father.

Roderick aperated into the library "You do know what you going to Hogwarts means tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes"

"What does it mean, Sirius?"

"I'm the first male Black, I'm the prince, I'm the Slitherin leader, I must not bring myself to their level, I must not associate myself with muggleborns"

"With whom?"

"Muggle… mudbloods, sir"

"Who should you talk to on the train?"

"People I have met at our parties"

"Good and what will happen if you associate yourself with the wrong people?"

"I will be punished"

"What punishment shall you foresee if you go against my wishes?" Sirius thought, he did not know what punishment

"I…don't…know….sir" Sirius said in embarrassment

"I shall show you then' Roderick pulled out his wand 'Crusio" Sirius screamed he did not try to fight it off, Roderick lifted the curse

"I'll get the Crusiatus curse" Sirius said breathlessly getting up

"Good, in two years we shall talk about marriage" Sirius swallowed but nodded.

"Oh, before you can leave, why are you packing? Your house elf should have done it"

"I was checking I had everything, sir"

"Very well, now get out of my presence" Sirius turned and left for his room.

"Siri, Siri, Siri wake up it's time to wake up it's your birthday, it's your first day of school, you need to get up!" Regulus sang while bouncing up and down on Sirius' bed

"Regulus fuck off and stop mucking about of cause it isn't the first of September"

"Siri, it is the first of September 1972, so you need to wake up" Sirius groaned

"What's the point of getting up?"

"You need to go to school; you need to get ready for school, come on big bro."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up" Sirius rolled out of bed.

Sirius left his younger brother standing in his room while Sirius got showered.

He came back into his room after ten minutes of a refreshing shower with a towel around his waist; he pulled out a pair of black boxers then dropping the dark green towel he went over to his freshly prest robes and pulled them on.

"Marty has already taken your trunk down stairs"

"Ok, do you know how we are getting to Kings Cross?"

"Flew powder, that's what Father said" Sirius nodded as he lased up his black polished boots. The two brothers went down the stairs together; it was nine o clock, enough time for breakfast.

They went into the kitchen to have breakfast to see their parents already sitting at the table, a plate of fried eggs, sausages, bacon and fried tomatoes on his father's plate and a bowl of cereal in front of his mother.

Sirius and Regulus sat at their rightful place at the table, Regulus helped himself to egg, bacon, toast, sausage and tomatoes, but Sirius just sat not moving staring at his father who sat opposite him.

"Sirius you must eat something" Danae said looking at her son. Sirius spooned porridge into a bowl and poured sugar onto it, his father looked disgusted, Sirius pretended not to notice and started to shovel the porridge into his mouth and got an even more disgusted look than the first.

Sirius made an irritating scraping noise with his spoon ones he had got to the last dregs of the porridge "Sirius" his father's voice said clearly he was irritated with the noise "Father?" he asked innocently

"Stop" Sirius did so knowing he would be worse off if he did not.

It was half past nine so they still had forty-five minutes before they had to leave for the station.

"You have already fucking scuffed your boots!" Danae screamed ten minutes before they were due to leave

"Mother, that's dust look" Sirius whipped his finger across the toe of his boot and dust came off, he then did it to the other boot and then they were as black as they had been when he put them on that morning.

Five minutes before they were due to leave Regulus raced upstairs and came down two minutes later holding a package "Sirius, I got this at Knockturn Alley open it on the train"

"Into the fire Sirius, you'll be late" Danae said as the fire turned green, he stepped into it as his father chucked his trunk in with him

"Platform nine and three-quarters, Kings Cross station" Sirius said clearly, he felt the normal spinning and then remembered to close his eyes.

He fell with a thump on hard pavement, he shook the soot from his robes and then brushed him self down, a couple of minutes later Regulus fell out of the fire but then tripped over Sirius' trunk "Sorry little bro."

"It's ok" Regulus moved the trunk out of the way from the fire so their parents would not fall over it, Sirius turned around to look at the platform.

There were not very many students around as it was only quarter past ten, but surprise, surprise Narcissa and Bellatrix were having discussions with their parents and various boys.

Narcissa saw Sirius and smiled she walked over to Sirius ignoring a boy that had just started to try to show her something.

"Siri, I forgot how old you were, happy birthday, she said giving the two boys in turn a kiss on the cheek "oh and Aunt Danae, and uncle Roderick" Sirius had not realised his parents had came through the fire.

"Hello Narcissa" Danae said in a falsely pleased way, Sirius was now taller than Narcissa and Regulus was catching up with her as well.

"Cissy" Sirius whined

"Yeah Siri?"

"You're short" Narcissa hit him around the head playfully "ouch that hurt" Sirius said sarcastically

"You big baby" Sirius gave her puppy eyes as well as he could, being taller than her and having his eyes the wrong colour.

"Sirius may I speak with you?" Sirius nodded and walked over with his father to a corner of the station. "I know I've told you what to do and how you shall conduct yourself. However, Narcissa and Bellatrix are going to keep an eye on you. Anything that happens they will report back to me and believe me, if I get a whiff that you have talked to mudbloods or half-breeds or anything like that you will not know what has hit you, do you understand me?"

"Yes father" Roderick nodded and walked back to the rest of the Black party.

"Go on you three onto the train before the other students get here" the three nodded.

Sirius hugged his younger brother tightly "I don't want you to go"

"I have to little bro. I have to"

"I know" Regulus held onto his brother tight

"It's going to be weird without you around"

"It's going to be quieter I'll promise you that" Sirius pushed his brother at arms length "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok?" Regulus nodded

"Mother, Father, good bye until Christmas" His father nodded and his mother looked like she had not heard him, so Sirius, Narcissa and Bellatrix made there way to the scarlet steam engine.

"Cissy, if you're sitting with him I'm getting my own compartment" Bellatrix said eyeing Sirius with utmost loathing

"Cissy, you don't have to sit with me I can get a compartment on my own and I promise not to talk to anyone I haven't met before, I promise" Narcissa nodded and left with Bellatrix.

Sirius left the other way and went into the last compartment. He put his trunk in the luggage rack and then sat down.

He stretched out, not bothering to look presentable or whatever his parents always nagged at him to do.

At eleven o clock a whistle blew to say that they were about to leave, he heard the compartment door slide open "Is anyone sitting there?" Sirius opened his eyes, he saw a boy with black hair that stood up at odd angles and he wore glasses

"No, no-ones sitting there"

"I'm James Potter"

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you" Sirius extended his hand, the boy named James shook it

"First year as well?"

"Yeah, I guess you are" James nodded.

They both sat in silence for a long time until they heard a crash out side. The two boys jumped up extending there wands in the process and going out into the corridor to see three Slitherin boys trying to hex a first year that was trying to shield himself.

"Hey leave him alone Malfoy!" Sirius yelled hurling 'expeliarmus' as a non-verbal spell, Malfoy was hurled off his feet and his wand flew in the air

"Don't you dare raise a wand to…" the other two boys saw Sirius' crest on his chest

"Mr. Black, I'm, sorry"

"Make sure it does not happen again" Sirius snarled. The two boys nodded so Sirius helped the mousy haired boy into their compartment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks, why did you do that? Why did they obey you as soon as they knew who you were?"

"My family is an ancient family that most people are scared of, I don't like the way my family are, and I did that because I would have done it for anybody"

"So what's your name?" asked James

"Remus Lupin and you two?" he said quietly

"Sirius Black"

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you both" the other two boys could tell he was nervous

"There's no need to be nervous, you do know that"

"It's the first day of school, of course I'm nervous, my mum has told me all about Hogwarts and her experience wasn't very nice, she was in Hufflpuff"

"Oh right is that where you think you'll be housed?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, probably, where do you think you'll be housed?"

"I know where I'll be housed, Slitherin, there's no doubt about that, how about you James?"

"My parents where in Gryffindor so that's where I probably will be, why do you 'know' you'll be placed into Slitherin?"

"That's where my whole family have been housed; it has never been heard of a Black going into another house"

"Oh, ok".

"Siri." Narcissa had poked her head around the compartment door

"Hi Cissy"

"Who are these…? Potter, blood traitor"

"Cissy, don't, not today"

"What are you doing talking to blood traitors?"

"Don't tell father" Sirius stood up

"If I were Bella your father would already know" she said her eyes popping

"Please Cissy, he'll put me into Durmstrang, I don't want to go there, you know that" Narcissa looked at her younger cousin, his fear was evident in his face

"Ok, but if you say one word to me I'll tell Uncle Roderick straight away" Sirius nodded so Narcissa left.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin, her and her sister have been told to keep and eye on me, if I do anything wrong they report to my father, and I would one be beaten up and then be sent to Durmstrang"

"Ah, not good then"

"Nope, not good at all".

All three boys sat in silence for a long time, Remus had got out a book by Charles Dickens, called Oliver Twist, Sirius remembered the package that his brother had got him and took it out of his robes.

He untied the string recognising the paper as to one of the brothers' favourite shops in Knockturn alley. He opened it smiling; inside was a black stained wooden box engraved on the box in dark green outlined in gold, was Sirius' initials. Sirius flipped open the catches and opened the lid.

Inside was a scrawled note from his uncle saying

'I hope your first year at Hogwarts is a good one. Your brother wanted to get something for you and was uncertain as to what to get you. So I put in a helping hand, I know this is an unusual gift and you may not know as to why I told Regulus this is a good gift, but I am certain that this will become useful

P.S happy 12th birthday I bet your parents forgot'.

There was also a note from Regulus

'Big brother. Uncle Alphard told me that you would like this. I was quite surprised when he told me this is what he would recommend, but as I was pretty clueless as to what you would like, I got what he said. Don't do everything this year; I would like something to do that is original and not something that has already been done by my big brother. Hope you like this, it bloody well cost enough! see you at Christmas, HAPPY BIRTHDAY mother and father will forget so I might as well say it Reg.'

Sirius looked at the ten vials and read the labels, there was ingredients and potions for everything. He lifted up the first level and there were ten more vials with more potions and ingredients. Under this level, there was a book with some potions that could be useful.

The book had all potion directions and ingredients needed, some were easier than others, he smiled widely; some of the potions would be very useful.

He replaced the book and then closed the lid carefully, there was an envelope he had not noticed before, he detached the envelope and opened it, inside was a silver key and a padlock. Inside the envelope was also a note it read

'The first person to lock the padlock will be the only person to be able to open and close it' Sirius locked the padlock on the box and put it into his trunk "What was that?" James asked

"Just a present from my brother and uncle to say happy birthday"

"Oh, what about your parents?"

"Them, give me a present? Don't make me laugh"

"It's your birthday?" Remus asked looking over the top of his book

"Yeah, my twelve, my parents forgot, as usual, my brother and uncle are the only ones that care" Sirius smiled as if it was normal for parents to forget their eldest son's birthday, which for him was.

"Don't you get annoyed?"

"No, not really, I've got used to it, ever since I was four they've forgotten, my brother only knows my birthday because my uncle told him, but they'll sure as hell know it's my birthday when I turn fourteen because that's when I get betrothed" Sirius' smile faltered.

"Ah, arranged marriages, I hate them, my parents weren't arranged it's pretty sick actually"

"Why?" Sirius turned to face James

"They… there permanently… kissing" James had an expression mixed with embarrassment and disgust.

"My parents never kiss"

"Mine do" Remus said not looking up from his book

"I thought all couples were like my parents; never kissing"

"Happy birthday anyway"

"Thanks" Sirius smiled an unusual smile, he seldom smiled a true smile; most of his smiles were false.

"Are you boys ok in here?" a strawberry-blonde haired girl had come into the compartment she wore braces and was pretty, her eyes were green. She looked like she was in third year or some part of that school

"Livi, oh Merlin it been too long" James jumped up and hugged the girl

"Jamesy" she smiled; she was taller than James by about an inch.

"Guys, this is one of my friends, her mum is best friends with my mum, me and Livi have grown up together"

"Cool"

"So Livi, where have you been?"

"Grounded, that's why we haven't been around to see you"

"Oh right. Erm, Livi, what has been happening with your mum? My mums been crying down the phone to your mum, it's weird"

"I don't know James, it's probably nothing ok? Look I need to get back to my friends see you at school, oh, are you a black?" she asked looking at Sirius

"Why?"

"You look like one"

"I am, are you in third year?"

"Yeah, I know Narsicca, I don't like her"

"I don't like Bellatrix myself, I don't like any of their views, so don't penalise me, please"

"Ok I was just checking"

"Ok, see you, then Livi" so, she turned and walked out of the compartment.

"Nice girl" said Sirius who was now sitting by the window looking out of it,

"Yeah, she is" Remus agreed

"Thanks" James looked at the compartment door as if someone was still standing there.

"James?" Remus asked

"Yeah?" James' attention snapped back to the compartment

"You were staring into space, I though I should bring you back to earth"

"Ok".

"Oh sorry, I thought this compartment was empty" all three boys looked to the compartment door there stood a scared looking first year with red hair, emerald green eyes. She was very pretty and all three boys gapped at her.

"No, no you can stay here we don't mind, do we guys?" James asked his eyes glittering with love,

"Year course, we'd love for you to stay" Sirius said smiling, Remus nodded

"Thanks, Lily, by the way, Lily Evens"

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Hi" the girl called Lily said

"'llo" James was getting redder by the second. Sirius was fighting back laughter, it was very tempting to magic a glass of water to chuck over him or even better a bucket.

Sirius extended his wand and thought 'stilus of unda' and on the floor appeared a bucket full of water, Sirius picked it up swiftly and chucked the content at James, the water soaked him "Ahrg, that's freezing, Sirius!"

"You were starting to look like a tomato" Lily had her fist in her mouth trying to stifle her giggling, Remus was smiling widely

"I'M SOAKED, DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!"

"It's just a funny sight" Sirius smiled

"I have to admit James, it is funny" said Lily through giggles.

"Fine, Fine I'll dry you" Sirius pointed his wand at James and thought 'siccus', immediately his hair, skin and clothes were dry

"Thank you" James said running his hand through his hair as it had flattened.

"Twenty minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts".

"We need to get our robes on" the other three nodded. Lily went to the bathroom to change and the boys changed in the compartment.

With everybody, changed Sirius leant back in his chair awaiting the arrival of his new home, hopefully, a better one than he had just come from.

Fifteen minutes later the train started to slow and screeched to a halt in front of a station that said, Welcome to Hogsmeed Station. The three boys and Lily got there trunks from the luggage rack and stepped off the train, they heard a gruff voice saying "First years, this way, first years!" the four first years made their way through the crowds of students to the voice.

They stopped at the sight of a man twice the size of a regular man with long bushy black hair with a matching beard "First years?"

"Yes"

"Into the boat" Sirius smiled at the large man, he smiled back "Hagrid the name" Sirius nodded, he would definantly not forget this guy in a hurry. Sirius, Remus, James and Lily climbed into one of the boats.

A blonde haired girl and a small boy that looked a bit like a rat with mousy hair climbed into the same boat as Sirius and the others.

Five minutes later the boats pushed off and glided along the lake, Sirius smiled and relaxed at the slight rocking of the boat, James on the other hand was bent double looking very green.

This reminded Sirius of the time when his uncle had taken him and Regulus sailing, not that his uncle raised a finger he did it all by magic.

"Reg. you are such a chicken, we've only just got out of the harbour and you're already green" Sirius smiled watching his brothers face

"Sirius stop tormenting your brother" Regulus retched over the side of the boat, the yacht was forty-five foot long and sixteen foot wide, it was amazing, very expensive but worth all the galleons his uncle had spent.

This was Sirius' second time on the water on this boat with his uncle he was nine, but poor Regulus had never been sailing and hated water.

"Sorry Reg." Sirius went over to his brother and hammered him on the back, and he rubbed for comfort "Thanks bro, sorry" Sirius smiled and ruffled Regulus' hair.

"James, are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, fine" James sounded like he was about to throw up.

The boat rounded a corner and they had their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius' home for the next seven years, it was amazing, yes,

Sirius had heard stories about Hogwarts, but nothing could have prepared him for this sight, nothing.

Hogwarts was a huge ancient castle. Sirius looked to Lily; her eyes were glittering in ore, Sirius smiled, of course, she had not known what to expect.

The boats bumped on the ground when it hit shore. Sirius got out first and helped Lily and the blonde haired girl out of the boat. His uncle had taught him to treat women with respect; he taught Sirius how to be a gentleman. His father on the other hand, had taught him how to use women, to treat then like animals.

"Sirius, we're leaving now, get down these stairs now otherwise I'll take Regulus"

"I'm coming" Sirius got down the stairs, he was eight and his father was taking him on a 'men's night out' (in other words they were going to a strip bar drinking a lode of fire whiskey and forgetting that they were married).

"We're off Danea!"

"Ok, back by one remember any later don't make a noise!"

"Yes, dear" he yelled as he pushed Sirius into the fire and chucked Sirius' cloak in with him, Sirius caught it effortlessly. He disappeared in green flames.

Sirius stumbled out of the fire of a bar "Sirius" yelled a man that he could not quite remember the name of, Sirius was nervous, it was his first time to a strip bar and he was quite discomforted by all the practically naked women around dancing on polls and dancing with the men.

"Come on Sirius" his father had his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He was smiling a false smile but then his eyes averted to a woman that was coming towards them "Mr. Black. How nice the see you again" the woman ran her hand over his chest and cheek "And I see you've brought your son, how adorable" the woman stroked Sirius' cheek.

"Jennifer, how wonderful, go and sit down Sirius, the guys will get you a drink" Sirius nodded and sat next to Lucius Malfoy.

"Fire Whiskey for the boy I think, eh son?"

"Yeah, sure" Sirius for ones would not argue about what he would have, he definantly did not want to get on the wrong side of these men, he knew that.

A large man that Sirius had never met before put the drink in front of him "Thank you sir" Sirius mumbled and took a small sip of the drink. Sirius grimaced as the liquid went down his body, he could feel it going down, and the bitter taste did not help either.

His father sat down heavily having liquor thrown down his throat by the woman named Jennifer. She sat on his lap laughing Sirius looked away, knowing; he was not going to enjoy the night.

"Get that down you lad," said a thick Scottish accent man slamming a shot in front of him. Sirius downed it in one knowing he would never hear the end of it if he did not; he also made sure the shot did not touch his tongue.

"Here you go Sirius, your own girl" Lucius clicked his fingers and a girl of about Sirius' own age came from behind the bar stepped in front of Sirius "I can't take this" Sirius tried to get the disgust out of his voice

"Why not?"

"She's a…"

"A filthy muggle, you can do what ever you want to her"

"She's a muggle, why do I want to touch it?" he was controlling his speech otherwise he would defend her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The first years stepped into the large candle lit entrance hall, in front of them stood a tall strict looking woman who had addressed herself as Professor McGonagall. She was explaining about some of the rules and who teaches what.

Finely it was time for the first years to enter the great hall Sirius' eyes immediately darted to the Slitherin table to look for Narcissa, he saw her almost instantly she was eyeing him daggers, well, she was definantly keeping an eye on him.

He stopped and kept to Remus, James and Lily. Professor McGonagall was going through the names "Black, Sirius" she called; Sirius did not notice his name had been called until James nudged him in the ribs whispering, "It's you".

Sirius went up to the stall with the hat sitting on it he sat on the stool and put the hat on his head he expected the hat to call 'Slitherin' as soon as the hat touched his head but it stayed silent for a while "Mmm, another Black, Slitherin, I see you're expecting Slitherin"

"You can read my mind?" he asked in his head

"Of course I can, well; Ravenclaw is not for you I see"

"Not Slitherin?"

"Oh no dear boy, no, no, no, not at all"

"Oh shit, put me in Hufflepuff then, but I'm dead!"

"Hmm, well, no not Hufflepuff, I know, you have bravery in you, hmm, definantly GRYFFINDOR" the hat called out the last word, Sirius sat, stunned, nobody clapped nobody moved.

He took the hat off his head and looked at Narcissa; she was fuming 'I've blown it; I'm in for it now' Sirius stood up shakily and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He put his head in his hands. When Lily was called she was sorted into Gryffindor she sat next to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder, then Remus was called. He was also sorted into Gryffindor he sat opposite Sirius.

Finely James was sorted into Gryffindor and he sat next to Sirius' opposite side to where Lily was sitting "I'm in for it now" he said to James,

"I know mate".

Fifteen minutes later and half way through dinner, the great hall doors burst open "SIRIUS RODERICK BLACK!"

"Oh shit" Sirius slid under the table to hide himself from view

"SIRIUS, DO I HAVE TO FIND YOU, AND YOU FUCKING WELL KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" Sirius, shaking came out from under the table hand on his wand; he stepped away from the table and walked up to his father trying not to show his fear.

"Dermstrang, unless, I can beat the sense into you"

"You've done that all my life 'beat the sense into me' what has it done?" Sirius' voice remained calm, although inside, he was petrified

"Do not say my parenting skills are down to your behaviour, your behaviour is down to my fucked up brother and your views on your own kind! Look at Regulus; he's one-hundred times better than you'll ever be!"

"Do not bring Uncle into this; he's more of a father to me than you. More of any family member I have, and you would not beat Regulus and you have never beat Regulus. If you were not fucking so hard on me, I might have turned out to be your 'beloved prince' but no! You have to beat me until I am on the floor begging you to stop. I'm sure your beloved master would hate to see you doing that, I'm sure Lucius fucking Malfoy would love to see you put the crusiatus curse on me!" all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gave an intake of breath. Most of the teachers did the same.

Sirius was shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. Dumbledore had got up from his seat "Sirius, may you come with me please, Mr. Black could you leave my school?"

"I have to teach this little fucked up piece of shit a lesson, so yes, but with my son"

"You shall not take your son off these premises until Christmas"

"Crisio" Roderick had pointed his wand at Sirius, Sirius immediately fell to the floor and screamed, he did not here the aurors enter the great hall or that Dumbledore was shaking him slightly.

Sirius opened his eyes, he was still in the great hall, Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing over him, Sirius got up shakily and swayed slightly, the Crusiatus curse had never had that effect on him before.

Sirius looked around, the pupils were still in the hall and most of them were all staring in his direction. Sirius felt like crying but knew he would not in front of the whole school "Are you ok Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, fine thanks"

"Somebody is waiting in my office for you, your father has been arrested, but I do not think he will go to Azkaban, he'll probably get a warning" Sirius nodded

"Come with me" Dumbledore lead the way, Sirius in the middle and McGonagall behind.

They stopped in front of a gargoyle; Dumbledore said "Liver Snaps" so the gargoyle hopped aside. The three descended the spiral staircase. When they got to the top, Dumbledore opened the door and walked inside.

Standing by the desk was "UNCLE ALPHARD" exclaimed Sirius

"Sirius, are you ok?"

"Erm…"

"Don't answer that Siri, I know that you're not, look, I don't think you should go back to your parents place for Christmas, I think you should stay here"

"But what about…?"

"Regulus will be fine, did you get the present?"

"Yeah thanks, it was brilliant"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, happy twelfth"

"Thanks, so you're not mad at me?"

"First Black in Gryffindor, I would have loved that honour"

"Why did you loose the crown?"

"I would prefer not to go into it"

"Ok"

"Well as you have already said Alphard, Sirius I would not advise you to go home for Christmas, although, I will have to send you back for the summer"

"Ok, I don't want to go to Dermstrang"

"You don't have to go to Dermstrang Sirius," his uncle said putting his hand on his shoulder. Sirius smiled, he had already made friends and he was not moving schools.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't turn out like your father, please son; tell me you won't turn out like him"

"Of course I won't, I hate him, I don't see the problem with muggles and muggleborns" it was Alphard's turn to smile.

"Can I go to bed, I'm tired"

"Of course" Dumbledore answered

"I shall show you to your common room and dormitory" Professor McGonagall opened the door to the office and allowed Sirius out of Dumbledore's office.

Sirius followed the professor through corridors, up stairs, turning right then left. They finely got to a portrait of a Fat Lady "Gili Weed" the portrait swung open "that it your password" they walked into a circular room decorated in red and gold. Not the green and silver he had thought he would be seeing.

"Your dormitory is up those stairs"

"Ok professor" Sirius headed up the stairs.

Ones he had pushed open the door to his dormitory James said, "Are you ok Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just tired".


End file.
